The Things That Matter Most
by SpookySpaghetti
Summary: This is a basic One-Shot about how much Yukio really cares for his brother. Rin being kind for once and Yukio being dumb.


**The Things That Matter Most**

**If you are reading this... I tank Chu. Now Onto the story because I DESPISE author's notes that take up the WHOLE SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN.**

Where had he went wrong? When did everything take a turn for the worse? He remembered the day that Rin found out his true origins perfectly. It had gone all wrong that day, and both of them didn't expect what was in for them. Yukio had promised his old man that he would train to protect Rin, but it always seemed that Rin had to protect the both of them. Yukio just wanted a moment where he could be the hero for once, and be the protector.

But here he sat in front of this hospital bed, the sheets bundled around his brother's injured body and his demon tail poking out from under them, twitching occasionally. There never seemed to be a moment where Yukio would actually rest; he had to be there for his brother, from now on. No, he _always _had to be with his brother. That's the thing that matters most right about now. He still remembered the previous moment when he had failed to do so.

_Rin unsheathed his demon sword while Yukio brought out his gun and they confronted the large beast before them. It was a rather huge Hobgoblin, decorated with swirls of black and purple. It roared out, saliva flicking off its gross and slimy tongue. It charged at us, fists pummeling the ground in a primitive way._

_Rin jumped up, flames set ablaze over his body, attempting to slice its arm. It halted in its tracks and swung an arm at Rin, whom dodged. Yukio strode forward, shooting speedy bullets at the demon. Some were swung aside while others hit its mark. Yukio was growing confident. Surely with this tactic, they could defeat all the demons in no time._

_He ran forward, daring to get close enough to shoot it in the eyes. It growled in pain, taking one arm and wrapping it around its eyes. Yukio was having fun, and this was too easy. He snuck up behind it while it was blinded for the moment and rapidly shot its back. Bad choice for him, the demon had recovered from his last move, and had turned around to swat the pest away with crushing force._

"_Yukio!" Rin shouted in alarm. In a blur of blue flames, Ran was in front of him, and took the hit. A sickening crack was heard, and Rin was thrown to the side, motionless and bleeding from the claw marks. "Stupid... Four-Eyes…" Rin rasped out before succumbing to unconsciousness. "Rin…" Yukio breathed out. He couldn't believe how stupid he had just been. He fumbled his hand in his pocket and dragged out two tranquilizers. He took out bullets in the gun and filled it with the tranqs. He quickly shot a bunch of them into the dumb Hobgoblin, and in no time, it fell asleep while snoring lazily. He grabbed Rin's blood-soaked sword and stabbed it as many times as he could into the demon, finishing it off as soon as possible before rushing over to Rin's side. "You idiot."_

He was brought out of his trance by shifting on the bed. Hi attention snapped back to the still body that lay on the blankets. "Rin?" Yukio murmured, hoping for a response.

"Mwah.."

"Rin?"

"Mus?" came the muffled response. Yukio chuckled. "You feeling okay?" Yukio questioned his brother. "My side feels like it's been crushed by Kuro's demon form a couple of times, but otherwise okay." Rin responded hoarsely. Yet again, he had yet to get used to Rin's odd sense of humor. "Well of course you'd be feeling like that," Yukio stated, "That smack from the big HobGoblin broke 3 of your ribs and your cuts are pretty deep. One things for sure; it's gonna take a while to heal." Yukio stared away guiltily at the mention of the HobGoblin. Rin noticed this and decided to try to make him feel better. "You know," Rin said while lifting his pointer finger up, "I could've just let you stay there and get hit. It was my choice. Don't feel bad about it Yukio; It's my fault." Rin smiled at him warmly. Yukio returned the gesture while scratching the back of his head.

"You know, I still haven't gotten the chance to fulfill the old man's promise yet."

"I'd recommend you forget about that promise of yours. _The Things That Matter Most_ is that were both alive, right here, right now. So lets keep on livin', Yukio!" Rin suggested sweetly and gave him a kind smile and a thumbs up. Rin's words seemed to be reasonable enough. Maybe he should just forget about it. He would probably get his chance soon enough.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Here endeth the One-Shot. Hope ya like eeeet. :3 Reviews are like cotton candy to me; I haven't had them in a long time, but having them right now sounds like a great idea. (Sorry if this is short!)**


End file.
